


loopholes

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and touch. Just some hiatus musing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loopholes

_**a fray on the third buttonhole of his heavy leather coat, one with a small, jagged tear that caught against her skin as she dragged her thumb across it- back and forth** _

 

Touch had never been a large part of her life. An orphan dumped from foster home to foster home…

She’d learned that what most people craved could lead to something so much worse if allowed in the first place.

So she didn’t.

 

_**tiny threads never seeing use- never actually threading over buttons- each bending as her finger traces up** _

 

It was weeks before she’d let Neal take her hand without a shudder, without waiting for the accompanying blow.

It was much longer before anything more happened.

And if she were honest, there hadn’t been since. Holding meant ownership, and no one owned her.

 

_****the loop on the side of his jeans, just the size of her pinky** ** _

 

It wasn’t easy after everything changed. After the curse broke, the boy finally aged, the witch shattered, and she’d decided to make this her home.

Hell, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to all the hugging.

It was Henry, really. The feeling that he created inside her- it was as if she had to hold on to him just to keep herself together.

 

_**her nails catching on hair just under the rolled edges of his cuff** _

 

Of course he’d be very tactile.

Fingers twirling around a lock of her hair, arm settling around her shoulders. Lips against her knuckles.

Her hands seem to find themselves idly touching his clothes, resting along his face, buried in his hair.  

 

_**silver braid-work and a small stone- slipping warmly over her finger** _

 

Letting go of his hand was the hardest thing she’d ever done.

If it takes every trick that she’s ever learned to outwit the Lord of the Underworld, she will get him back.

And she’s never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I do not own_ Once Upon a Time _or its marvelous characters._


End file.
